Blurring the Lines
by This Side Of Heaven24
Summary: AU: Bella and Jacob have the perfect romance.He loves her,she loves him back...right?Now she's not so sure as the Cullens move to town and the very spirited Edward catches her eye.Even more complicated when she finds out what they are both natural enemies


**HEy guys!!! This is my first fanfic so thanks for reading. I hope it's good enough that it makes you want to review!! Most of the characters are kinda OOC, but that makes the story better, I think. **

**Oh, and Bella DOESN'T know what Edward and Jake are...YET. That's IMPORTANT people so DON'T forget. Plus, Rosalie and Emmett are not in this one. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Edward Cries but the plot and writing for this are all mine...oh, and so is the idea of giving Edward and Bella different cars.**

* * *

**Ch. 1 The New Boy**

It was fourth period, and class was absolutely boring once again. I zoned out with ease.

My mind drifted back to what had almost happend Saturday night - two nights ago - when Jake was over. We'd been making out on my bed - Charlie had taken the late shift - and things had gotten heated. I had felt his hand move under my shirt and up towards my bra.

I had immediately broken away from him. "I'm not sure about this, Jake."

He got off of me, hurt, but tried not to show it. "Okay, we'll just keeping going slow. Sorry, Bells."

I smiled at him. He was so understanding, whereas any other guy would yell that if I didn't want it, then I shouldn't have let him get so worked up. Jake was better than that...which was why I loved him.

We'd become friends through Dad and Billy, and whenever I came to visit Forks for the Summer we'd always spent time together. Then, my mother met Phil and I felt guilty about her not being able to spend time with him because of me. I moved to Forks permanently after that day almost a year ago.

After my first couple of days getting settled in, I had went down to La Push to see him. We'd got together that same night, after he'd laid a heartstopping kiss on me from out of nowhere.

With our little make out session over - thanks to me - he kissed me once more before driving back to La Push so he could get some sleep...and now that I thought about it, he did look tired.

"Ms. Swan?"

I snapped back to reality as our teacher stared at me with a disapproving look. "Hmm," I tried to ask politely.

"This isn't a creative writing class where you can zone out to think. Pay attention."

I blushed, and muttered a 'sorry'. She turned back to the chalkboard while secretly keeping an eye out for anyone else who looked like they were saying _'la de da' _in their mind.

There was a knock on the door and I sent her the middle finger as she looked away, distracted. I know, Bad Bella...but I never liked her to begin with. She was such an a

My thoughts were cut off when he stepped into the room. He looked like he was about seventeen and at least a little over six feet tall. His skin was deathly pale, and his hair was an untidy bronze that made him even more appealing.

He looked my way and caught me staring at him - his eyes a beautiful topaz - as he walked to the teacher's desk. He smiled wide to reveal a perfect pair of white teeth, and I felt my cheeks heat. I turned my head to look out the window, all the while the words 'akward and embarrasing' running through my mind.

"I'm Edward Cullen. New Student. I was told to have you sign this." There was a couple of seconds of silence and the scrape of pen on paper.

He thanked the teacher and a few seconds later I felt a cool breeze against my skin, as if someone had just walked past me. I turned my head back just in time to see his passing form take a seat somewhere behind me. The seat _right_ behind mine, to be exact.

My stomach fluttered for no reason.

I tried to ignore it and really focus on the teacher, focus on the lesson. But I felt his eyes on my back, as if he was trying to analyze me with no information.

I shivered and I thought I heard him chuckle...but I couldn't be sure.

* * *

The class dragged on forever, but the bell finally rang and I was free to go to lunch.

Buying only a soda - my stomach still having that funny feeling that I tried _not_ to associate with the new boy Edward - I sat down at our table in the middle of the lunch room.

Angela and Ben were to my right, and Mike was to my left. The evil Lauren sat across from me with Jessica sitting beside her.

"So," started Jess, ''have you guys seen the Cullens yet?"

"Edward is in my fourth hour class," I blurted without thinking.

She scowled at me, as if I was ruining her fun, but then she went right back to what she'd been saying. "Well, there are three of them. Alice, Jasper, and" -here she stopped and gave me a pointed look- "Edward. He's a total hottie if you ask me. Edward the Hottie. It goes."

Lauren looked like she was about to ask for details, when _they_ walked in. We all stopped and stared as they took a table in the corner. As soon as they sat down, their eyes went in different directions.

Everyone looked at them in awe, then Jess let out a slight gasp, as if her breathing was strangled.

Edward turned his head in our direction, and immediately we all turned back to what we were doing before, trying not to look suspicious.

Jessica's eyes were big, questioning. Everyone besides me launched into a gossip frenzy.

"I heard that they were all adopted by this new doctor in town and his wife. And do you know what else I heard??" Jess leaned foward consipratorily. "Alice and Jasper are together...and they _live _together."

Everyone else besides me was appalled. "So? It's not like they're related," I blurted. Mike looked at me as if I was crazy, and the rest of the table looked as if in shock.

I wasn't fazed though. It just seemed natural for me to stick up for them.

* * *

My sixth hour - biology - was heck. I found out that I had a report that I hadn't done, and was asked to stay after school to finish it.

I tried not to call _that _teacher names too.

After my little lunch debaucle, I didn't see Edward until last hour.

Without hesitation, he took the seat next to me, as if he knew no one sat there. No one did of course, but the teacher did try to keep us as seperated as possible. "Hi. I'm Edward," he introduced himself, but not offering his hand.

I was shocked. I'd heard that he hadn't talked to anyone except Alice and Jasper - his family. "I'm Isabella Swan. Bella," I stuttered as I tried to compose my expression. My fingers gripped my notebook in a pathetic attempt to relax.

"Yeah, I saw you in my fourth hour. You're pretty smart," he remarked.

My mind flashed back to when I'd answered a bunch of questions after paying attention. I hadn't even thought anything of it. "Thanks," I told him, still in a kind of shock. I saw Mike come in over Edward's shoulder just before the bell rang, and he looked at me with wide eyes as he saw me with Edward...but said nothing.

Edward looked as if he was about to say something else, but the teacher walked in and started class before he could. I felt his eyes dart to me from time to time, but he didn't open his mouth again.

---

The bell rang and Edward looked eager to start conversation up with me again, but Mike raced over to me and Edwad shied away instantly.

I watched him walk out the classroom and felt a twinge of something totally unfamiliar to me. It felt like _longing_.

Why I felt like that was beyond me.

* * *

I finally left the school at around four, having done my report and finished it.

A new mustang was the only other car in the lot besides the faculty - who had their own spaces up towards the front of the building - and my 92' Chevy. As I opened my truck door the chime of my cell phone broke the serene silence.

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby. I'm at your lovely residence, but couldn't help noticing that you _are not_. Where are you?"

Jake. I smiled as I got in the truck, but kept my door open to let the nice breeze inside. "Ah, my teacher decided she wanted to keep me after school until my report was done. I'm in the parking lot now."

"Well hurry and get your butt home!! I'll take you to eat dinner somewhere."

In truth, I was exhausted, but I didn't like to disappoint -especially not him. "Okay. I'll be there in fifteen."

We said goodbye and I looked up to see Edward only a few feet from my truck, coming over towards me. I tried to ignore the way my heart started beating faster as he reached my truck.

"Hey," he said as he greeted me.

"Hey, back. What are you doing here after school's over," I asked, surprised that I was calm now.

He shrugged. "Had to stay and get some stuff done for school. My last school wasn't as advanced as Forks is **(A/N: Yeah right. A little town like that? Psh. But totally necessary so that's how it is. ) **so I'm having a little trouble with classes. What about you?"

"I had a report to catch up on,'' I told him as I turned and laid my cell phone on the seat. When I turned back his eyes were curious.

"Who were you talking to?"

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Just curious, I swear," he joked as he took in my expression.

I rolled my eyes. It was strange the way I'd just met him, and yet here we were acting as if we'd known each other our entire lives. It was just too strange to be normal.

I answered him, trying to ignore the thoughts. "My boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend?" He looked at me in a weird way that I couldn't figure out.

"Yeah. He just told me to get my butt back home so he could take me out to dinner."

''Oh."

"Yeah."

Then, just like that, an akward silence enevloped us. We were both silent for a few moments before I decided to break the akwardness. It was slowly suffocating me. I risked a glance at his perfect face and saw that he had a far away look in his eyes.

"So...did you want something?"

That seemed to snap the distant look that was in his eyes in two. "Uh, yeah. I was actually wondering if you could maybe help me with my Trigonometry. I was having a little trouble with it today, as I told you my last school wasn't that advanced, and the teacher recommended that I ask you for help." He grinned mischeviously as he looked at me. "I didn't know you were a brainiac at everything."

I blushed and that cause him to laugh. "At least I know that I'll be getting into a good college that way," I muttered.

We shrugged it off and he looked at me with an expectant expression. _What_, I thought, _was he waiting for?_ Then I remembered what he had asked me. "Oh, well...sure I'll tutor you," I told him flustered.

He smiled at me - a devestating sight - and I tried not to act like a love struck girl. I was _not _the type of girl to go all weak in the knees for a guy and start acting ditzy, like some girls today had probably done at the sight of him.

And plus, I had Jake, and I didn't want any new friends at the moment - especially the way he was already getting popular 'cause of his looks and his little rebellion of not speaking to anyone...except me.

Back to the subject...so why had I agreed to tutor him??

"Alright. Well, I'll see you later. Um...have a good time with your boyfriend," he muttered half-heartedly as he turned, and got in his mustang.

I waved as he drove away, then asked myself again, "Why had I agreed to tutor him??"

As I started my truck, and put it into gear, a little piece of truth came into my mind.

_It was because I would get to spend more time with him. The mysterious Edward Cullen._

I shoved the unsettling thought away as I drove home to meet Jacob.

* * *

**I know that Edward doesn't need tutoring since he's a vamp and knows this stuff and could ace a test in his sleep, but I plan to do the next chapter in his POV so you know **_**why**_** he asked, and some other enlightening details are also displayed. **

**Stayed tuned and review!!!! If I don't get at least seven I'll just delete the story and be done with it. Sorry, but I just don't want to waste my time with it if no one cares enough to review.**

**- This Side Of Heaven24**


End file.
